The archer's bows have broken
by lilyedwardpotter
Summary: Der Beginn einer Freundschaft, der Beginn des Kriegs, das Ende einer Ära, das End eiens alten Lebens... In der Mitte von allem finden sie Liebe, Hoffnung und Lachen wo sie es nie erwartet haetten. JamesLily Uebersetzung aus dem englischen
1. Chapter 1

_Zuerst muss ich klarstellen, dass diese Geschichte nicht meinen Gehirn entsprungen ist sondern eigentlich z__u eight-cent-plantation gehoert. Ich habe sie gelsen und fand sie so toll, dass ich sie uebersetzten wollte. Natuerlich werde ich auch alle Reviews uebersetzen und an sie weiterleiten. _

**Disclaimer: **

**Die Figuren und Orte sind alle Eigentum der brillianten J.K.Rowling und gehoeren weder mir noch eight-cent-plantation. Auch verdiene ich mit der Uebersetzung dieser Geschichte keine Geld. **

Kapitel 1: Auf den Sack einschlagen

In einer Schule gibt es viele Dinge die als 'allgemeine Bekanntes' angesehen werden. Manche dieser kleinen Weisheiten sind wahr. Andere eher nicht. Man sollte vorsichtig damit sein zu entscheiden welche von diesen Dingen wirklich nur Geruechte sind und welche Wahrheit….besonders wenn Teenager und Eifersucht mit im Spiel sind.

Nimm zum Beispiel Hogwarts, die wohl beruehmteste Zauberschule aller Zeiten. Einige 'allgemeine bekannte' Dinge sind….Gryffindors hassen Slytherins. Hufflepuffs koennen kein Quidditch spielen. Wenn du dich vor den grossen Spiegel im Maedchenklo im vierten Stock stellst, dreimal hintereinander 'Kaese' sagst und dich dann so lange drehst bis dir schwindlig wird, dann verwandelt sich dein Himmelbett in eine riesiges Kaesebaellchen, natuerlich essbar. Lily Evans ist die schlauste Hexe der Schule und hasst James Potter. James Potter ist der zweitbeste Schueler der Schule und hat Lily Evans einmal ausgefragt nur um sich nachher mit Augen, die andersherum in seinem Kopf sassen, wieder zu finden. Die Rumtreiber lieben es Streiche zu spielen und ihr liebstes Ziel sind die Slytherins. Sirius Black _geht _nicht mit Maedchen, er geht mit ihnen_ aus_, jede Woche mit einer. James Potter ist eine maennliche Schlampe. Severus Snapes Grossmutter ist eigentlich die Tante seiner Schwester.

Eindeutugerweise erscheinen einige dieser Dinge vollkommen abwegig und jede gescheite Person wuerde sie sofort verwerfen udn nach der Wahrheit suchen. Wie auch immer sind in Hogwarts aber eben auch Teenager und Eifersucht im Spiel…. Und deswegen kann es ab und zu ganz schoen haesslich werden……

"Ich kann ihnen noch nicht einmal die genau Schwere ihrer Tat beschreiben!"

"James hat nichts falsch gemacht….. er hat Sanpe sogar herausgezogen!"

"Mr Potter, ist das wahr?" Blaue Augen, in denen sonst so oft ein Zwinkern zu sehen war starrten James kalt und wuetend ueber die Raender der Halbmondbrille an. James Potter konnte nicht mehr sprechen, nicht nachdem was grade passiert war. Er nickte nur, sein schwarzes Haar war nicht wie normalerweise wild durcheinandere sondern mit seinem Blut verfilzt.

"Nun gut", sagte Direktor Dumbledore, "geh in den Krankenfluegel und lass dir deinen Kopf ansehen."

Wieder konnte James nur dem Direktor zunicken und verliess, mit einem letzten Blick auf seinen besten Freund Sirius Black, das Buero des Direktors.

_Wie hatte er nur so bescheuert sein koennen? _dachte er die ganze Zeit._Wie hatte er Remus so benutzen koennen? Was hatte er sich dabei gedacht?_

Waehrend er den Krankenfluegel betrat sah er eine sehr beschaeftigte Madam Pomfrey, die Snapes Wunden versorgte. Als sie ihn sah, deutete sie nur auf ein Bett am anderen Ende des Saales. James setzte sich auf das ihm zugewiesene Bett, das er wohl eine Stunde lang nicht verlassen wuerde.

Nachdem Snape ein traumloser Schlaftrank verabreicht wurde, kam Madam Pomfrey, die Heilerin zu seinem Bett. "Potter!" fuhr sie ihn an.

"Ich hab nichts Falsches gemacht, " verteidigte sich James," Ich hab ihn rausgezogen…..dieses eine Mal wollte ich ihn nicht leiden lassen."

Madam Pomfreys Ausdruck wurde sichtlich gemilderter. "Warum bist du hier, Potter?"

"Dumbledore will, dass mein Kopf wieder in Ordnung gebracht wird, " sagte James Seine Stimme war ausdruckslos… er war sich jetzt noch nicht sicher was er ueber diese ganze Situation denken sollte. Sirius Black hatte einige wirklich dumme Dinge getan aber das war einfach nur laecherlich.

Sobald Madam Pomfrey seinen Kopf in Ordnung gebracht hatte schickte sie ihn auf den Weg in den Gryffindor Turm. Als er endlich im Schlafsaal der Sechstklaessler angekommen war hatte sich Peter Pettigrew schon wieder ins Schloss geschlichen und lief nun nervoes auf und ab, sein blondes Haar vom Wind zerzaust.

"James!" rief er als James eintrat. Die Tuer hinter sich schliessend, bewegte sich der Schwarzhaarige auf sein Bett zu und setzte sich. "Wo ist Sirius?"

"Immernoch beim Direktor, nehm ich an.", sagte James in dem gleichen ausdruckslosen Tonfall, den er schon im Krankenfluegel benutzt hatte. "Bitte sag mir, dass du nichts darueber wusste, Wurmschwanz."

"Natuerlich nicht, James", sagte Wurmschwanz seinen Kopf wild schuettelnd. Er klang wie ein Kind, dass versuchte seinen Eltern zu gefallen. "Glaubst du, dass Sirius hinaus geworfen wird?"

"Ich hoffe nicht", seufzte James. Er nahm seine Brille ab um sich die Augen zu reiben. "Es wuerde Remus keine wirkliche Chance geben ihnen umzubringen." Peter machte ein Geraeusch, dass James nicht richtig zuordnen konnte. "Wir koenne auch genauso gut versuchen noch ein wenig Schlaf zu bekommen. " sagte James nach einem Moment. "Morgen wird ein _sehr_ langer Tag werden!"

Wie als ob er einen Befehl befolgen wuerde hasstete Peter zu seinem Bett. Als er seine Vorhaenge schloss wuenschte er James gute Nacht. Seufzend legte James seine Brille auf den Tisch neben seinem Bett und legte sich hin, sich nicht damit bemuehend sich umzuziehen. Er schloss auch nicht seine Vorhaenge….. er wusste Sirius wuerde ihn aufwecken wenn er wiederkam also gab es keinen Grund sie zu zuziehen. Er lag einfach nur mit offenen Auegn auf dem Bett und starrte an die Decke sich wundernd ob das wirklich alles passiert war.

Das Naechste was er mitbekam war, dass die Sonne aufgegangen war und Peter ihn wach schuettelte. Peter trug schon seine Schuluniform und war schon fertig fuer den Tag. "James, wach auf. Du must dich fertig machen!"

James schoss auf und fragte nach der Uhrzeit. "Halb sieben" antwortete Peter "Ist Sirius heute Nacht zurueck gekommen?"

"Keine Ahnung!", sagte James, seine Brille aufsetzend. "Wir treffen uns unten in der Grossen Halle. Ich geh mich schnell duschen und so."

Nickend liess Peter James in dem ansonsten leeren Schlafsaal. James sah hinueber zu Sirius Bett….. es war nicht gemacht. Das war ein Zeichen dafuer, dass er sehr wohl zurueck gekommen war aber eben auch wieder gegangen bevor Peter oder James aufgewacht waren.

James streckte sich als er zu seinem Schrank ging. Er zog die Karte des Rumtreibers heraus. Nachdem es sich vollstaendig gezeichnet hatte suchte er nach Sirius Name und fand ihn im Krankenfluegel, direkt neben dem Remus Lupin benannten Punkt. Den Kopf schuettelnd liess James seufzend die Karte wieder weiss werden und verschwand im Bad um zu duschen.

Als er im Krankenfluegel ankam, war Sirius schon gegangen. James vermutete, dass es etwas damit zu tun hatte, dass Remus aufgewacht war. Als James die Tuer zum Krankenfluegel oeffnete, gab Remus ihm ein Zeichen zu ihm zu kommen.

"Morgen, James," sagte er steif.

"Wie gehts dir, Kumpel?" fragte James auch wenn er die Antwort schon kannte.

"Er hat Glueck, dass ich nicht gewaeltaetig bin," knurrte der rotblonde, blasse Jugendliche. Dann fuegte er hinzu "…wenigstens nicht in _dieser_ Form." James blieb stumm als er einen Stuhl zu Remus Bett zog. "Ich koennte ihn toeten, James!"

Nickend setzte sich James und sagte, "Hoer zu, Moony-"

"Nicht, James," sagte Remus, eine Hand hochhalten die brutale Bissspuren aufwies. "Verteidige ihn jetzt nicht vor mir, okay? Jetzt ist definitive nicht die Zeit um ihn zu verteidigen. Er war hier heute morgen…. Hat versucht sich zu entschuldigen, aber ich will es gar nicht hoeren. Das ist genau das, wovor ich Angst habe seit ich auf dieser Schule bin….."

"Es tut mir leid, Remus," murmelte James. Er fuehlte sich irgendwie verantwortlich fuer Sirius Handlung. Und das zeigte sich in seinem Gesicht.

Den Kopf schuettelnd sagte Remus: "Hoer zu, James, du und Peter hatte nichts damit zu tun. Verdammt wenn du nicht da gewesen waerst….." Der blasse Junge seufzte, lehnte sich and seine selbst aufschuettelnden Kissen. "Ich will gar nicht darueber nachdenken was passiert waere wenn du nicht da gewesen waerst. Dankeschoen!"

"Aehm… kein Problem," sagte James gemurmelt.

"Hoer zu, James…"Remus seufzte wieder. "Ich will dich nicht in die Mitte von etwas hineinziehen. Du weiss das, oder?" James nickte langsam. "Ich denke nur ich muss nur…. mich ein bisschen von Sirius fernhalten." Wieder nickte James. "Es tut mir leid, Kumpel,"sagte Remus traurig."Ich will dir und Peter das nicht antun, aber…"

"Ich weiss," sagte James." Hoer zu, ich muss zu Zaubertraenke….hast du Lust spaeter was mit mir trinken zu gehen in Hogsmeade? Ich glaube wir koennen es beide heute gebrauchen, ne?"

Remus nickte. "Nach dem Abendessen?"

"Wir sehen uns dann, Remus"

Damit verliess James den Krankenfluegel mit seiner Tasche ueber der Schulter um sich dem zu stellen was sicher ein sehr langer Rest des Schuljahres weren sollte.


	2. Geschichte eines einsamen Kerls

Kapitel 2: Geschichte eines einsamen Kerls

**Kapitel 2: Geschichte eines einsamen Kerls**

Sirius sass in den Kerkern vorm Zaubertraenkeraum. Warum war er so bloed? Was war durch seinen Kopf gegangen in diesem Moment? Der junge Man seufzte als er seinen Kopf in den Haenden vergrub.

"Du hast es diesmal wirklich versaut, Black," sagte er leise zu sich selbst. " Du bist zu weit gegangen….. Das waere niemals lustig gewesen. Das war kein Streich."

"Ich glaube, das ist die erste schlau Sache, die du jemals gesagt hast."

Sirius sah nach oben um James zu sehen, wie er an der Steinwand hinabrutschte um sich neben ihn zu setzten.

"Hey, Kumpel," sagte er leise. James nickte ihm zu. Die beiden sassen fuer einige Zeit schweigend da. Langsam kamen auch mehr Gryffindors und einige Ravenclaws, vollkommen unwissend ueber das was gestern Nacht, nach der Ausgangssperre passiert war. Die Tuer des Klassenraums oeffnet sich und die beiden Jungs betraten den Klassenraum, sich direkt nach hinten begebend, wo Peter sich ihnen bald anschloss.

_Willst du__ heute abend einen Trinken gehen? Ich koennte es wirklich gebrauchen._

_-S_

_Ehrlich gesagt treff ich mich mit Moony heute abend…_

_-J_

_Oh, okay. Kein Problem._

_-S_

_Ich hab Zeit heute abend, Padfoot._

_-P_

_Klingt gut, Wurmschwanz._

_-S_

_Tut mir leid, Tatze._

_-J_

_Entschuldige dich nicht, Krone… es ist nichts. Mir gehts gut._

_-S_

James runzelte die Stirn als er den letzten Satz lass. Er spuerte wie sich ein Streit zwischen den besten Freunden anbahnte…. Zur Haelfte wollte er mit Remus nach Hogsmeade gehen die andere Haelfte ging in die andere Richtung. Ja, der Rest des Jahres wuerde sicher lang werden.

Sirius lehnte sich zurueck als James den Zettel auf dem sie geschrieben hatten in seine Tasche stopfte und sein Zaubertrankbuch herausholte. Er schuettelte den Kopf und seufzte, sich dafuer entscheidend, dass er genausogut aufpassen konnte…er hatte schon Glueck, dass er ueberhaupt noch hier sitzen durfte, dass Dumbledore ihm noch eine Chance gegeben hatte als ihn sofort rauszuwerfen oder noch schlimmer dem Ministerium zu uebergeben. Er konnte das also genau so gut voll ausnutzen.

Im Verlaufe des Tages heilte Madame Pomfrey die vielen Schnitte und Wunden, die sich Remus in der vorherigen Nacht selbst hinzugefuegt hatte. Als Remus sich fertig machte um zum Mittagessen zu gehen sah er ein bekantes Gesicht den Krankenfluegel betreten.

Ein rothaariges junges Maedchen trat ein und ging direkt zu Madame Pomfrey um sich einen Trank fuer ihre Kopfschmerzen zu holen. Die Krankenschwester erfuellte ihr den Wunsch und bald ging es ihr wieder so gut, dass sie gehen konnte. Als sie sich umdrehte und ihn dort sitzen sass, laechelte sie ihn sanft an und er bemerkte, dass ihre Augen ein wenig rot aussahen als ob sie geweint haette.

"Hallo, Remus," sagte sie. "Warum bist du denn hier?"

"Oh," sagte Remus, aufstehend und seinen Umhang vom Stuhl nehmend "Ich glaube, dass ich das Abendessen gestern nicht vertragen habe. Ich hab mich heute morgen nicht sonderlich gut gefuehlt." Es war nicht _vollkommen _gelogen…er hatte sich heute morgen wirklich nicht gut gefuehlt und tat es auch immernoch nicht. "Bist du okay?" fragte Remus als er Lily die Tuer aufhielt. "Du siehst aus als haettest du geweint."

Das gruenauegige Maedchen rieb unbewusst ihre Augen mit der Rueckseite ihrer Hand. " Ich bin okay," sagte sie." Nur ein bisschen Aerger zu Hause."

"Tut mir leid," sagte Remus mitfuehlend." Wenn du jemals jemanden zum redden brauchst. Ich bin ein ausgezeichneter Zuhoerer."

Mit einem zarten Laecheln dankte Lily dem grossen, duennen Jungen. "Wie kommt es," began sie zu fragen "dass wenn ich mit deinen Freunden irgendwo bin ich jedesmal fuehle wie Aerger in mir aufsteigt, aber mit dir alleine fuehl ich mich wohl?"

"Einfach weil ich bewundernswert bin," witzelte Remus. "Weisst du, ich hab nicht wirklich Lust in der Grossen Halle zu essen, aber alleine zu essen ist auch nicht lustig. Willst du runter in die Kueche gehen und mit mir zusammen essen?"

"Was ist mit den anderen dreien?" fragte Lily nach, eindeutig Peter, Sirius und James meinend.

"Naja…" sagte Remus." Um ehrlich zu sein, Sirius und ich hatten eine kleine Auseinandersetzung."

Remus fuehrte Lily an der lauten vollgefuellten Grossen Halle vorbei und hinunter zu den Kuechen. Waehrend sie gingen erzaehlte er ihr eine ausgedachte Geschichte von einem Missverstaendnis zwischen ihm und Sirius. Sie hinterfragte nichts von dem was er ihr erzalte… sie hatte ja auch keinen Grunde dazu.

Die Beiden verbrachten die Mittagspause zusammen und unterhielten sich ueber Vertrauensschueleraufgaben und Noten. Als sich das Gespraech anfing um ihr Zuhause zu drehen konnte Remus nicht verhindern, dass er anfing sich zu wundern was ihr Problem gewesen war als er sie heute in der Krankenstation gesehen hatte und sie ihm ausgewichen war. Im Rest der Zeit vertraute sie ihm persoehnliche Dinge an, die sie sonst nicht so schnell erzaehlte. Sie fuehlte sich als koenne sie ihm trauen…er schien sehr nett zu sein. Er war immer der Rumteriber gewesen, der sie _nicht_ genervt hatte. Mal davon abgesehn musste sie sich mal bei jemanden ausreden.

Im Verlaufe des Tages wurde Sirius immer deprimierter. Das Abendessen war fast zu Ende und Remus hatte nicht mehr als einmal in seine ungefaehre Richtung geschaut. Seine irgendwie kindlichen Hoffnung auf schnelles Verzeihen bewiesen genau das zu sein…kindlich. Im Moment sass Remus zusammen mit Lily Evans, Patricia Martin und Alice Barber waehrend sie plauderten wie Sechzehnjaehrige das nunmal so tun.

"Tatze, hoer auf Moony anzustarren…das ist unheimlich," sagte James, der versuchte Sirius Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die wirkliche Welt zu lenken.

Mit einem schweren Seufzer und schweren Herzens drehte sich Sirius wieder zurueck zu Peter und James um. "Willst du, dass ich heute abend lieber mit dir hier bleibe?" bot James ihm aufrichtig an. Auch wenn er wusste, dass ihn das in die Streiterein mit hinein ziehen wuerde.

Den Kopf schuettelnd sagte Sirius, "Mach das nicht… lass dich nicht in das hier verwickeln, James!"

"Wir werden das wieder hinbekommen, Sirius," versicherte James, seinem besten Freund auf der anderen Seite des Tisches auf die Schulter klopfend.

"Er sollte nicht herkommen muessen, James," sagte Sirius feierlich." Es ist meine Schuld…ich hab keinen Hunger."

Sirius stand auf und war vom Gryffindor Tisch verschwunden bevor James oder Peter noch ein Wort sagen konnten. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Remus Sirius wegehen aber versuchte nicht es zu verhindern. Er fuehlte sich schlecht fuer Peter und James, wirklich, aber nicht schlecht genug um sich wieder mit Sirius zu versoehnen…noch nicht.

Sirius war, nachdem er die Grosse Halle verlassen hatte in seinen Raum gegangen. Als James spaeter zum Schlafsaal hochging, sah er, dass Sirius die Vorhaenge zugezogen hatte also wollte er ihn nicht stoeren. Stattdessen nahm er den Unsichbarkeitsumhang und die Karte des Rumreibers und ging zurueck in den Gemeinschaftsraum um sich mit Remus zu treffen.

Der Streit zwischen den Rumteribern dauerte noch keine vierundzwanzig Stunden aber schon jetzt fuehlte sich James innerlich zerissen. Er haste es zuzusehen und nichts tun zu koennen. Er haste es zu sehen, wie sich Remus benutzt fuehlte und Angst vor etwas hatte,was er nicht kontrollieren konnte. Er haste es Sirius so verletzend zu sehen, dass er nichts ass und kaum mit irgendwem sprach…nicht einmal zu den vielen Maedchen, die er alle um seinen Finger gewockelt hatte. Er hasste es, dass soviel zwischen die sonst unzertrennliche Gruppe von Freunden gekommen war…er hasste es einfach.


	3. Es ist Sommer

Drittes Kapitel : Es ist Sommer…

**Drittes Kapitel : Es ist Sommer…**

Es waren Wochen seit dem Snape-Moony Unfalll vergangen und immer noch sah Remus Sirius nur fluechtig an. James war hilflos dazwischen eingeklemmt und versuchte unter allen Umstaenden neutral zu bleiben. Remus verbrachte seine Zeit lieber mit Lily, Alice und Patty als alleine. Sirius und James gingen oft zusammen nach Hogwarts – mal abgesehen von von ihren Freitag-Abend-Dates – waehrend Peter hoffnungslos zwischen beiden Gruppen hin und her lief, darauf hoffend, dass alles bald vorbei sein wuerde.

James und Peter beschlossen gemeinsam, dass sie ein bisschen Dampf ablassen mussten. Der letzte Pruefungstag war gekommen und gegangen und als sie endlich zum Abendessen fertig waren waren sie beide zu rastlos um nichts zu tun. Was waere besser um ein bisschen Jahresende-Dampf abzulassen als ein guter alter Streich? Leider wuerden nur zwei der sonst vier Rumtreiber beteiligt sein, also konnten sie nichts aufwaendiges aushecken.

"Weisst du was ?, " sagte James als die beiden gemeinsam zum Gryffindorturm hochgingen um ihre Tasche das letzte Mal in diesem Schuljahr abzustellen. Peter zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Ruelps Puder," sagte James. "Ich habe immer noch ein bisschen ueber von dem letzten potterischen fantastischen Sommer-Barbecue. Lass uns dass einfach ins Essen tun und damit sind wir fertig… damit haben sie Luft fuer Stunden."

Peter grinste, froh, dass es wenigstens immernoch einfach war mit James zusammen zu reden. "Wie bekommen wir es dahinein ?," fragte er.

"Bring es runter zu den Hauselfen, " wies James ihn an. "Barnum wird sich darum kuemmern." Als sie im Schlafsaal angekommen waren, krammte er in seinem Koffer herum und holte ein kleines verschlossenes Saeckchen heraus. "Wir sehen uns beim Essen sobald ich mich noch schnell um etwas gekuemmert habe."

Nickend warf Peter seine Tasche aufs Bett, nahm das Saeckchen und war weg. James ging zu Sirius Bett, dessen Vorhaenge zugezogen waren. Sirius hatte nur eine Pruefung heute morgen gehabt, nach der er sofort hoch in den Gemeinschaftsraum und wieder ins Bett gegangen war. Er tat dies immer seit dem Streit.

James zog die Vorhaenge zurueck und sagte: "Los steh auf, Tatze. Abendessen… "

"Laas mi alene, Jamesey," lallte Sirius.

"Bist du betrunken ?" fragte James nach einem Moment. "Tatze, es ist mitten am Tag… oder das war es zumindest als du angefange hast zu trinken. Wie auch immer, es ist selbst fuer dich zu frueh um betrunken zu sein!"

"Jamesey, geeh wech… Ih bin mued' und fuehl mih beschisen…."

"Du machst ehrlich Witze, " murmelte James leise vor sich hin. "Los, Tatze." James hob seinen besten Freund mit aller Kraft an aber dieser bewegte sich nicht. Nach ein paar Momenten zerren, erkannte James, dass Sirius ohnmaechtig geworden war.

"Wunderbar…"

Missbilligend seinen Kopf schuettelnd, liess James Sirius wieder aufs Bett sinken, sicher stellend, dass er auf der Seite lag und schloss dann die Vorhaenge wieder. Er verliess den Raum um Peter in der Grossen Halle zu treffen und war mehr als nur bereit ein paar laute Slytherin-Ruelpser zu hoeren.

--

"Du bist so ein arroganter, unreifer Idiot!"

"Evans, lass es sein!" rief Sirius. Er war veraergert und massierte sein Schlaefen.

"Ich kann mich selbst verteidigen, Tatze, " sagte James ruhig. Er drehte sich zu der wuetenden Rothaarigen um. "Evans, verpiss dich, " sagte er in dem gleichen ruhigen Ton. Doch seine Augen verrieten ihn. "War doch ein guter Spass, nicht, dass du einen Sinn fuer Humor haettest."

"Du brauchst ne andere Einstellung, Potter," fuhr Lily Evans ihn an.

"Guck mal wer da spricht!" spottete Sirius. " Du bist diejenige, die ihre Einstellung aendern sollte… und wenn du schon was aenderst, solltest du dich auch mal um dein schiefen Ohren kuemmern."

Lily sah wuetend aus. She zwang sich an den beiden Jungs vorbei, die beide viel groesser waren als sie und stapfte die Stufen zum Maedchen Schlafsaal hoch. James seufzte tief und liess sich auf die Coutch fallen vor der er stand. Sirius, der immernoch leicht angetrunken war, tat dasselbe nur mit einem Sessel. " Warum kann sie es nie sein lassen?, " fragte er. " Es ist der verdammte letzte Tag, des sechsten Jahres… es muss dir doch wohl erlaub sein ein bisschen Dampf abzulassen wenn du das willst."

James zuckte nur mit den Schultern und fuhr mit seiner Hand durch sein eh schon unordentliches Haar. " Wer weiss was ihr Problem ist," murmelte er. "Wie spaet ist es, Tatze?"

"Fast acht."

James sprang auf, ploetzlich sehr gluecklich. "Ich muss mich mit Terry treffen, " sagte er.

Sirius grinste. "Du bist wirklich gut trainiert," sagte er. " _Ich_ sollte doch eigentlich das Schosshuendchen sein."

Sirius ignorierend, verliess James beinahe rennend vor Aufregung den Gemeinschaftsraum. Sirius hoerte ihn 'Moony und Wurmschwanz' im vorbeigehen gruessen und biss sich auf seine Unterlippe. Natuerlich betraten Remus Lupin und Peter Pettigrew den Gemeinschaftsraum kurz nachdem James ihn verlassen hatte.

Als er Sirius sah, winkte Peter ihm zu und kam herueber. Remus hingegen ging direkt hoch zu den Jungs Schlafsaelen.

"Wird er jemals wieder mit mir reden?" seufzte Sirius und sah Peter um eine Antwort bittend an.

"Ich weiss wirklich nicht, Tatze," quiekte Peter. " Er nimmt es dir wirklich uebel, dass du das mit Snape gemacht hast… natuerlich nicht weil es Sanpe war, sondern wegen dem ganzen zusammen, verstehst du?"

"Ich weiss!" sties Sirius aus, seinen Kopf in den Haenden vergrabend. "Ich weiss nicht wie oft ich mich noch entschuldigen muss, bevor er mitbekommt, dass es mir leid tut… es tut mir wirklich leid!"

"Ich fuehl mich nicht so gut darueber zu reden, " sagte Peter vom einem Fuss auf den anderen balancierend. "Ich mag es nicht in der Mitte eines Streites zu sein. Wir sind die Rumreiber, wir sollten nicht streiten…"

Sirius seufzte wieder. "Tut mir leid, Pete," sagte er. "Lust auf eine Partie Schach?"

--

Am naechsten Morgen fand sich Sirius in einem Abteil mit vier Maedchen aus verschiedenen Haeusern wieder. James war in eienem anderen Abteil zusammen mit Terry Manning, seiner Freundin, und ihren Freunden waehrend Remus und Peter in einem anderen Abteil sassen. Remus versuchte Peter beizubringen, besser Schach zu spielen. Es war das erste Mal, dass die Rumtreiber auf einer Reise mit dem Hogwarts Express getrennt sassen und es war wirklich schwer zu ertragen fuer James.

Als die lilane Dampflock in den Bahnhof von Kings Cross einfuhr, verliess James den Zug nach einer langgezogenen Verabschiedung von Terry. Als er seinen Koffer auf den Kofferwagen hob, kamen Remus und Peter auf ihn zu.

"Hey Jungs, " sagte er, seine Hand durch sein Haar fahrend.

Remus klopfte dem jungen Zauberer auf den Ruecken. "Ich denke, dass ich dich dann im September wiedersehe, " sagte er.

Nickend sagte James, " Ja ich denke mal… hoer mal, Rem… _denk_ wenigsten darueber nach es in_ Betracht zu ziehen_ ihm zu verzeihen, okay?" Remus Blick verdunkelte sich. "Es bringt ihn um," fuegte James hinzu.

"Wir werden sehen was passiert, James," sagte Remus. "Er…" Remus brach ab, seine Kopf schuettelnd. " Ich seh dich naechstes Jahr. Hab einen schoenen Sommer."

Zustimmend veabschiedete sich James von Remus. Nachdem Remus weg gegangen war, tauchte Sirius wieder neben Peter und James auf.

"Wollen wir, meine Herren?" sagte er und sein Bestes gebend ein Laecheln zu faelschen schob er seinen Kofferwagen in Richtung Barriere.


	4. Zwischenteil Nr1

So also ich werde es wohl mit ziemlicher Sicherheit nicht schaffen es jede Woche regelmaessig hochzuladen. Manchmal kann es also sein, dass gar nichts kommt und dann wieder mehrere Kapitel gleiczeitig. Wenn ich was schreibe will ich das dann auch gleich veroeffentlichen. Aber ich werd mich bemuehen wenigstens eins pro Woche zu schreiben, okay?

Natuerlich werd ich auch immer durch Reviews angetrieben also wenn ich bitten darf...

**Viertes Kapitel: Zwischenteil Nr.1**

_Liebes Tagebuch_

_Hallo Tagebuch. Ich bins Lily… nicht das es irgendwer anderes sein koennte, nicht wahr? Der Sommer laeuft bis jetzt ziemlich gut wenn man von den gegebenen Umstaenden ausgeht. Es ist grade zwei Minuten nach fuenf und der Wind heult ausserhalb des Hauses. Das Geraeusch des Donners fuellt meine Ohren genauso wie das Plitsch-Platsch des Regens. Gelegentlich erleuchtet das helle Licht eines Blitzes mein Zimmer. _

_Ich bin noch so spaet auf bin(oder frueh… Ich bin mir nicht sicher als was es angesehen wird… ich vermute spaet weil ich noch gar nicht geschlafen habe) weil Papa und ich auf der Veranda gesessen haben und den Blitzen zugesehen haben. Wir haben ueber Schule und Freunde geredet… genauso wie wir es getan haben als ich noch klein war. Damals erzaehlte er mir immer Geschichten… Koenig Swani und seine Tochter Prinzessin Lily lebten in einem riesigen Schloss…_

_Petunia waren diese Geschichten immer egal, also kam sie einfach nicht darin vor. _

_Ich liebte diese Geschichten als ich klein war. Er erzaehlte mir jede Nacht eine bevor ich schlafen musste. Nach der Scheidung meiner Eltern, rief er mich jeden Abend an wenn ich bei meiner Mutter schlief und erzaehlte mir die Geschichte am Telefon bevor ich ins Bett ging… nach ungefaher anderthalb Monaten entschloss ich mich bei ihm zu leben waehrend Petunia bei meiner Mutter blieb. Papa war immer der Beste, der Unterstuetzer und der Liebste._

_Ich bin wirklich froh, dass er Paula kennen gelernt hat… ich bin wirklich froh, dass sie immernoch hier ist nach allem was passiert ist. Und das es ihr egal ist, dass ich eine Hexe bin nicht so wie meiner Mutter. Paula findet es cool. Sie ist fasziniert von Magie und liebt es ab und zu ein bisschen in meinen alten Textbuechern rumzustoebern. Ich liebe Paula und ich liebe Papa._

_Er glaubt, dass ich diese Jahr auf jeden Fall Schulsprecherin werde. Ich bin mir nicht soooo sicher… ich weiss nicht wie gut ich in meinen Jahresabschlusspruefungen war. Ich denke Marlene McKinnon aus Ravenclaw koennte mich noch schlagen. Und wenn dann freu ich mich fuer sie. Sie haette es wirklich verdient. Sie ist eine geniale Hexe und soooo ein nettes Maedchen._

_Ich frage mich wer der Schulsprecher sein wird… obwohl es eigentlich klar ist. Es wird ganz sicher Remus Lupin, auch aus Gryffindor. Er ist der intelligenteste Zaubere in unserem Jahr. Ausserdem war Remus ein guter Freund in den letzten Wochen. Ach, ich weiss nicht… ich haette niemals gedacht, dass ich einmal mit einem Rumtreiber rumhaengen wuerde und es dabei geniesse. Aber Remus ist auch nichtso wie dieser Arsch James oder der Volldepp Sirius. Peter ist nicht so schlimm aber er laesst sich so einfach von den beiden beeinflussen. _

_Ich verstehe nic_

_Es blitzt draussen._

So das wars dann erstmal. Denkt an ein kleines Review. Bitte? nicht nur fuer mich sondern auch fuer die eigentliche Autorin der Geschichte.


	5. Die letzten Sommertage

Fuenftes Kapitel: Die letzten Sommertage

**Fuenftes Kapitel: Die letzten Sommertage**

"Sirius Black, steh _auf_!"

Der junge Mann mit dem zotteligen schwarzen Haaren zog seine Decke wieder ueber den Kopf um sich vor dem hellen Sonnenlicht zu schuetzen, dass durch das Fenster in seine mueden Augen schien.

"_Sirius."_

Als seine Decke ihm brutal weggezogen wurde grummelte Sirius so etwas wie "Grams, ich will nich ." _(siehe Anemerkungen 1)_

"Sirius Black, du kommst jetzt sofort aus diesem Bett_._"

"Nein!"

Ms. Maria Potter, wuetend auf ihren 'anderen Enkelsohn' schob ihre Brille hoeher auf ihre Nase. " Wenn du nicht in fuenf Sekunden aus diesem Bett bist, dann schick ich James um dich aufzuwecken."

"Wenn ich eine weisse Flagge haette wuerde ich sie jetzt hissen." Ergab sich Sirius als er sich langsam aus dem Bett rollte.

"Du bist besser unten zum Fruehstueck in zehn Minuten," warnte ihn Grossmutter Potter, den Raum verlassend.

"_Ja_, Grams," rief Sirius ihr nach.

Unten sass ein triefaeugiger James Potter am Kuechentisch gegenueber seinem Vater, der seinen heissen Kaffee schluerfte. Der arme James schlief fast ein und fiel dabei beinahe mit seinem Gesicht in seinen Haferbrei.

"Wie schaffst du es so verdammt wach zu sein um diese Zeit?" fragte James vollkommen fertig seine Grossmutter, die wieder in der Kueche erschien. "Um diese Zeit?" wiederholte Grossmutter Potter sich neben ihren Sohn setztend. "James, es ist fast neun."

"Er ist ein Teenager, Mama," sagte Mr. David Potter zu seiner Mutter als er den Tagespropheten oeffnete. "Er ist darauf programmiert, Sonnenlicht zu meiden."

"Ich genauso!" rief Sirius aus als er in die Kueche schlitterte und sich auf dem Stuhl neben James fallen liess.

"Ihr Jungs kehrt naechste Woche in die Schule zurueck," sagte Grossmutter Potter." Ihr solltet langsam wieder in den Trott hinein kommen."

"Sie hat das gleiche mit mir gemacht als ich in eurem Alter war," sgate David grinsend.

"_Ich_ muss diese Jahr ueberhaupt nicht frueh aufstehen wenn ich es nicht will."

"Du glaubst du bist sooo schlau nur weil du einen super geilen Stundenplan diese Jahr hast," murmelte Sirius verbittert, sich Orangensaft eingiessend.

"Nun ja , Sirius, wenn du besser bei deinen Z.A.G. s im fuenften Jahr gewesen waerst, dann haettest du es auch einfacher in der Schule," sagte Mr. Potter, faltete seine Zeitung und trank da letzte bisschen seines Kafees.

"Das tut weh, Pa… es tut wirklich weh," sagte Sirius schmollend.

David lachte seinen Kopf schuettelnd. "Ich muss zur Arbeit, " kuendigte er an. "ich sehe euch alle heute abend." Mit einem Laecheln und einem kleinen Winken , dissaperierte er.

"Ich denke immernoch nicht, dass wir wach sein sollten…"

"Halt den Klappe, Sirius, "sagte Grossmutter Potter. "Dieses Jahr wirst du nicht deinen Vormittagsunterricht schwaenzen."

"Wo wir grad von Hogwarts sprechen…" sagte James als er aufstand und zum Fenster ging. Er oeffnete es und zwei grosse Schleiereulen flogen hinein und liessen James und Sirius Hogwarts Briefe auf den Tisch fallen.

Beide Jungs rissen aufgeregt ihre Umschlaege auf.

"Sehr geehrter James Potter…" murmelte James vor sich hin. "Siebtes und letztes Jahr… U.T.Z…Quidditch…Herzlichen Glueckwunsch, dass sie Schulsprecher sind…Winter – momentmal!" rief James ploetzlich aus, sich selbst unterbrechend

"_Du _bist Schulsprecher?!"

"Kling nicht so ueberrascht, Sirius," sagte eine strahlende Grandma Potter. "David war auch Schulsprecher als er in Hogwarts war, genauso wie sein Vater."

"Ich weiss aber… ich haette schwoeren koennen, dass Remus das Abzeichen kriegen wuerde. Wie konnte ich mich darin irren? Ich versteh das nicht," sprach Sirius zu sich selbst, "aber es kann_ absolut nicht _sein, dass ich mich irre, dass Lily Evans Schulsprecherin wird, oder? Das ist alles verrueckt…" Sirius drehte sich zu James um und bemerkte, dass er ihm nicht zuhoerte… er war in Ohnmacht gefallen.

"David war genauso geschockt, glaub mir." Grandma Potter began den Tisch ab zuraeumen. "Sirius, sein ein Schatz und hilf James bitte auf. Wir muessen in die Winkelgasse bevor die Massen kommen."

"Okay, Grams."

--

Als Sirius, James und Grandma Potter endlich in der Winkelgasse ankamen, liess Grandma Potter die Jungs alleine um zu Florish und Blotts zu gehen um Buecher fuer die Beiden zu kaufen. Mit Taschen voller Geld, liefen die beiden Jungs, beinahe ueber sich selbst, den anderen und Unschuldige andere Menschen stolpernd zum Quidditchladen. Alle Muedigkeit war vergessen.

"Schau dir das an!" rief Sirius und zeigte auf das Schaufenster von Qualitaet fuer Quidditch als sich die beiden dem Laden naehrten.

"Der neue Nimbus Eintausend und eins! Genial," sagte James ausser Atem, langsamer werdend.

Die Jungs verbrachten, wie immer, eine recht lange Zeit in Qualitaet fuer Quidditch Dinge anstarrend, die sie eigentlich nicht wirklich brauchten. Letzen Endes musste James Sirius direkt von einer Vitrine mit der neuen Anti-Diebstahl-Vorrichtung wegziehen ihm erzaehlend, dass, wenn sie nicht bald all ihre Schulsachen zusammen haetten, sie kein Essen bekommen wuerden.

Als sie den Laden verliessen erklang eine Stimme hinten ihnen, "Ich bin ueberrascht, das ihr es geschafft habt euch von dem Laden wezureissen!"

Als er sich umdrehte sah James einen ihrer seit langer Zeit besten Freunde Remus Lupin. Remus sandfarbenes Haar federt bei jedem seiner schnellen Schritte. "Mensch, Moony," sagte James, dem blassen Jungen Mann auf die Schulter klopfend. "Du brauchst unbedingt einen Haarschnitt.!"

"Ja, ich weiss," sagt Remus, sich verlegen durchs Haar fahrend. "Wie geht es euch beiden?"

"Gut," sagte James laechelnd.

"Okay," antwortete Sirius langsam Remus Blick ausweichend.

Remus ging leicht in die Knie, so dass er Sirius in die Augen sehen konnte. "Ich bin nicht mehr sauer auf dich, Tatze," sagte er bewusst Sirius Spitzname benutzend.

"Was?"

"Ich bin nicht sauer," wiederholte Remus." Was du mit Snape gemacht hast war dumm, nicht zu sagen fast verbrecherisch… aber ich bin nicht mehr sauer auf dich. Pass nur auf, dass es nicht wieder passiert."

Mit einem dankbaren Laecheln, umarmte Sirius Remus kurz. "Danke, Remus."

"Das ist ja mal niedlich," sagte James grinsend. Der Snape-Moony Unfall hatte ihre kleine Grueppe letztes Jahr ausseinander gerissen. Weder James noch Sirius hatten etwas von Remus ueber den Sommer gehoert.

Sirius schlug James auf den Arm als die drei den kurzen Weg zur Apotheke hinter sich liessen. "Stell dir vor, Moony," sagte er. Remus zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "James ist Schulsprecher!"

Remus blieb stehen und griff sich an die Brust als ob er einen Herzanfall haette. "Sehr witzig, Moony," sagte James seine Stimme vor Sarkasmus topfend. Er ging vor seinen sogenannten Freunden in die Apotheke.

"Oh!" rief Remus." Ich bin in Lily Evans in Scribbulus Immerwechselnde Tinte hineingerannt und –"

"Sie ist Schulsprecherin!" beendete Sirius den Satz gemeinsam mit Remus. Sirius sah James mit einem bedeutungsvollen Blick an aber er zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Ja, er war eine zeitlang ein wenig in Lily Evans verknallt gewesen aber jetzt ging er mit Terry Manning aus und war eigentlich ganz gluecklich darueber. Mal davon abgesehen, dass Evans ein absolutes Miststueck war.

"Hab ich grad meinen Namen gehoert?"

Ein rothaariges, gruenauegiges Maedcehn kam aus der Zaubertraenkeabteilung in Sicht und laechelte als sie Remus sah. "Hey, Remus," sagte sie. "Wir rennen wohl den ganzen Tag immerzu ineinander, nicht wahr?"

"Das tun wir, Lily," sagte Remus mit einem breiten Laecheln. "Ich habe grade James und Sirius von deiner Ernennung zu unserer furchlosen Fuehrerin erzaehlt." Lily kicherte auf Grund von Remus Wortwahl und weil er sich grade vor ihr verbeuget.

"Ich weiss immernoch nicht wer Schulsprecher ist."

"Du siehst ihn vor dir, Evans," sagte Sirius." Der gute alte James hat uns preisgegeben und den Bestrafung erlangeden Lebensweg aufegeben fuer die absolute Machtposition."

Lily blinzelte kurz. "Meint er das enst?" _(siehe unten Anmerkungen 2)_

"Es ist wahr," sagte James. "ich hab das Abzeichen."

"Wow…hm…" Mit den Schultern zuckend hielt Lily ihre Hand raus. "Glueckwunsch, James," sagte sie. "Sieht aus als waeren wir Partner in diesem Jahr."

James nahm Lilys Hand fuer einen kurzen Moment um sie zu schuetteln. "Dir auch!"

"Na gut… geniesst eure letzten Tage in Freiheit, Jungs. Ich sehe euch im Zug." Mit eienm letzten Laecheln zu Remus war Lily weg.

"Hat sie mit gratuliert, meien Hand geschuettelt, mich James genannt und mich_ nicht _einen 'unreifen Idioten' genannt?"

"Ja…genau das ist grade passiert, " sagte Remus genauso ueberrascht wie James.

"Unheimlich."

"Ja…man…"James schuettelte den Kopf wodurch seine Haare wild herumhuepften. "Willst du heute abend bei uns essen, Moony?" fragte James, das Treffen mit Lily aus seinem Kopf verbanend. "Terry kommt vorbei… und Grandma schneidet dir vielleicht die Haare."

"Halts Maul!"

_Anmerkung der Uebersetzerin:_

_1.Ich habe es bei Grams gelassen und daher logischerweise auch bei Grandma weil ich keine wirklich gute deutsche Uebersetzung gesehen habe. Oma oder Omi haetten einfach nicht wirklich zu Grandma Potter gepasst._

_2. Im Original kommt da der unausweichliche in jeder geschichte mit Sirius vorkommende. "Is he serious?" und dann Sirius "Always!" Witz aber da gab es fuer mich einfach keine richtige Uebersetzung fuer. (Serioes ist das einzige was noch aehnelt aber mal davon abgesehn, dass es haeufig dann im falschen Zusammenhang gebraucht wird, ist es auch nichts was normale Jugendliche sagen) Wenn ihr eien gute Idee habt dann schreibt sie mi rich bin immer fuer neues offen! _


	6. Reisezeit

Fuenftes Kapitel: Die letzten Sommertage

**Sechstes Kapitel: Die Geschichte der Reise **

"Also es ist Zeit," sagte Grandma Potter als sie ihre Arme fuer James und Sirius oeffnete. Beide Jungs liessen sich umarmen und auf die Wangen kuessen. 'Wir werden euch vermissen… macht keinen Aerger!"

"Ach Grams, wann haben wir denn _jemals_ Aerger gemacht?" sagte Sirius unpassende Unschuldigkeit auf seinem Gesicht.

Grandma Potter gab Sirius einen leichten Klaps auf den Kopf und sagte, "Geht schon, ihr beide!"

"Bye, Grams," sagte James hinter Sirius in den Zug kletternd. "Wir sehen uns zu Weihnachten!"

Als der Hogwartszug den Bahnsteig verliess, begaben sich Sirius und James auf den Weg um Remus, Terry und Peter Pettigrew zu finden, einen schuechternen kleinen Jungen, der den andern dreien solange gefolgt war bis er einen Weg in ihr Herz gefunden hatte. Die vier Jungs waren eine Gruppe von Freunden bekannt als Die Rumtreiber, die beruechtigsten Scherzbolde der Welt.

Die Zugfahrt war zum groessten Teil ereignislos. Das einzigste was die Jungs wirklich zum reden brachte war, dass Lily ihren Kopf in das Abteil steckte um James – ganz zivilisiert – daruaf hin zuweisen, dass sie sich nach dem Fest mit dem Schulleiter treffen muessten. "Ich mag sie nicht," merkte Terry an nachdem sich die Abteiltuer wieder geschlossen.

Man muss dazu wissen, dass Lily und James lange Zeit nicht unbedingt Freunde gewesen waren. In ihrem ersten Jahr hatte James aus Versehen in ihrer ersten Zauberkunststunde ihre Augenbrauen abgebrannt und gleichzeitig ihre Haare gruen gefaerbt. Seitdem war sie durchgaengig wuetend auf ihn.

Alles was James wollte war die Vergangenheit ruhen lassen. Allerdings wusste er nicht, dass das nicht der einzige Grund war… Lily hasste ihn weil sie fast jedes Geruecht, dass ueber ihn im Maedchenschlafsaal herumschwirrte glaubte. Sie glaubte, dass er daechte er sei Gottes Geschenk an Quidditch. Sie nahm es ihm irgendwie uebel, dass er es schaffte in jedem Fach extreme gute Noten zu bekommen ohne wirklich zu lernen. Aber am meissten hasste sie, was sie ueber James Umgang mit Maedchen gehoert hatte.

Also warum war sie ploetzlich so nett zu ihm? Er war sich nicht sicher und konnte sich nciht einen einzigen Grund ausmalen…

Die Reise nach Hogwarts zog sich wie immer in die Laenge. Als James endlich den Zug verliess hoerte er eine bekannte Stimme bruellen: " Erstklaessler, hier lang!"

"Hey, Hagrid!" rief er ueber die Koepfe seiner Mitschueler hinweg. Eine strahlender Hagrid winkte zurueck als James von den andern Schuelern mitgerissen wurde.

Als er bei den Kutschen angekommen war began James die Schueler einzusortieren so wie er es die frueheren Schulsprecher hatten tun sehen. Immerhin wollte er das Fest nicht laenger verzoegern als es schon die Auswahl wuerde… er hatte Hunger.

Lily Evans konnte ihren Augen kaum trauen. Als die Schueler warteten um in die Kutschen einzusteigen, sah sie James Potter etwas verantwortungsbewusstes tun.

_Vielleicht wird dieses Jahr ja doch nicht so schlimm, _dachte Lily als sie die letzten Schueler, ein paar Zweit- und Dritklaessler, in die Kutschen einstiegen liess.

"Sieht aus als waeren es nur noch wir beide," sagte James. Er laechelte als er die Tuer der letzten Kutsche oeffnete, so das Lily vor ihm hinein klettern konnte.

"Danke."

"Nichts zu danken."

Den kurzen Weg zum Schloss hoch verbrachte Lily damit aus dem Fenster zu starren. Sie sah in gedanken verloren aus, beobachtete James. Er bemerkte, dass sie jemand anderes war als die Person die einen Schuh oder vier Ende des fuenften Schuljahres nach ihm geworfen hatte, weil er sie um ein Date gefragt hatte. Ja, im Gegensatz zu all den Geschichten hatte sie ihm nur Schuhe an den Kopf geworfen.

Sie sah… sanft aus…sanft? Nein, das war es nicht… es war mehr betruebt. James dachte sie saehe aus als wuerde sie ihr bestes geben eine gewisse Traurigkeit zu verstecken.

Er fragte sich was sie so traurig machen koennte in ihrer ersten Nacht zurueck in der Schule, wo sie doch sonst immer so aufgeregt war in die magische Welt zurueck zu kehren. Er fragte sich auch warum es fuer sie okay zu sein schien, dass er Schulsprecher war und nicht Remus. Er haette seinen Platz im Gryffindor Quidditch Team verwette, dass sie wuetend waere.

--

Waehrend des Festes veraenderte sich die Haarfarbe jedes einzelnen Slytherins, sogar der neuen Erstklaessler, so dass der Tisch bald wie ein wunderschoener Regenbogen aussah.

"Was habt ihr gemacht?" fragte James lachend.

"Willkommen-zurueck-Streich!" quietschte Peter aufgeregt.

"Warum hat mir niemand davon erzaehlt?" fragte James, leicht verletzt, dass sie ihn aus der Planung des Streiches herausgelassen hatten. Das war gar nicht Rumtreiber typisch…

"Schulsprecher."

"Und?"

"Was Sirius damit sagen will ist, Krone, dass du nicht unbedingt gleich in der ersten Nacht Aerger kriegen solltest," erklaerte Remus. " Warte wenigstens eine Woche bevor du etwas tust, was dich dein Abzeichen verlieren laesst."

James obwohl immernoch etwas verstimmt, stimmte Remus zu als Professor McGonagall sich den Rumtreibern naeherte um die erste traditionelle Strafarbeit des Jahres zu vergeben.

"Black, Pettigrew, Lupin, Potter, gehen sie zu –"

"James wusste nichts von diesem, " sagte Sirus die Professorin unterbrechend.

"Und warum sollte ich das glauben?"

"James hat mit mir die Kutschen ueberwacht, Professor," sagte eine leise Stimme etwas weiter den Tisch runter. Lily war aufgestanden und sah McGonagall an.

Sogar die Professorin sah ueberrascht aus als die Schulsprecherin fuer James Potter sprach. "O-okay, Miss Evans," sagte sie. "Dankeschoen."

Nickend setzte sich Lily wieder und fing wieder an zu essen.

"Lily… was zum _Teufel_ war das denn ?" fragte ein pummeliges, braunhaariges Maedchen namens Alice Barber.

"Was war was?"

"Du hast grad Potters Arsch gerettet genauso wie sein Abzeichen," ein anders Maedchen, die blonde, gruenaeugige Patricia Martin, wies darauf hin.

"Und?" sagte Lily mit den Axeln zuckend.

"Patty, check ihre Temperatur waehrend ich Madam Pomfrey hole."

Waehrenddessen war Professor McGonagall zum Lehrertisch zurueckgekehrt udn dei vier Rumtreiber und Terry starrten weiter Lily an. "Irgendetwas ist wirklich seltsam hier," sagte James. Die Jungs nickten und assen weiter waehrend Terry Lily weiterhin Blicke zuwarf.

--

"Als ihr beide wisst jetzt eure Verantwortungen als Schulsprecher… es wird erwartet, dass ihr in den Gaengen patroliert nach der Ausgangssperre, den Geist der Schule aufrecht haltet, den Weihnachtsball zu planen… so ungefaher das. Vor allen Dingen aber sollt ihr den andern Schuelern ein gutes Beispiel geben. "

"Ja, Sir."

Dumbledore fuehrte sie beiden Siebtklaessler in den vierten Stock des schlosses waehrend er redete. "Wie ihr vielleicht wisst leben unsere Schulsprecher in getrennten Schlafsaelen zusammen mit einem privatem Gemeinschaftsraum und Badezimmern."

Der alte Mann stoppte und sagte zu einem Bild eines Vampires. "Jellypop." _(siehe Anmerkung 3)_

"Jellypop?" wiederholte James laechelnd.

Der alte Mann laechelte den jungen Mann breit an. "Ja, Mr Potter… jellypop."

Dumbledore stieg vor Lily und James durch das Loch in der Wand in einen beeindruckend geschmueckten Raum. Der Teppich war tiefrot und die Sofas und Sessel alle golden. James war gluecklich, dass sie beide Gryffindor waren denn keine der Farben der anderen Haeuser hatte dazu gepasst.

"Ihr Zimmer, Miss Evans ist durch diesen kurzen Flur rechts," fuhr Dumbledore fort." Und, Mr.Potter ihres ist durch diese Tuer. Ihre Badezimmer sind an die Schlafraeume angefuegt."

Dumbledore klatschte in die Haende. "Ich glaube das war alles was sie fuer heute wissen muessen," sagte er. "Unser erstes Schulsprechertreffen ist fuer Donnerstagabend angesetzt. Wenn sie keine Fragen mehr haben dann gute Nacht."

Beide Schueler schuetteln den jKopf und wuenschten dem Schulleiter eine gute Nacht. Dann war er gegangen und die beiden Jugendlichen standen alleine im Gemeinschaftsraum.

"Hm…es ist huebsch," sagte James langsam um die unangenehme Stille zu brechen. Lily nickte nur. "Wuerde es dich stoeren wenn ich meinen Freunden und Terry das Passwort sagen wuerde?"

"Nicht im Geringsten… ich wollte es meinen Freunden auch geben."

"Cool," sagte James auf seinen Fuessen hin und herwippend. Lily seufzte leicht und beschaeftigte sich damit sich im Gemeinschaftsraum umzusehen.

"Hey, Lily ist alles okay?" fragte James sie.

Lily sah zu ihm auf vermied aber es ihm in die Augen zu sehen. "Ich bin wirklich muede."

"…okay." James zuckte mit den Axeln. "Gute Nacht, Lily."

_3: Jellypop ist eine Mischung aus den Worten Jelly und Lollypop. Koennte man vielleicht mit Marmeladenlutscher oder so uebersetzten aber ich hab es einfach so gelassen._


End file.
